Season 3
This article contains episode summaries for the third season of Once Upon a Virus. Season Summary Original episodes of season three aired from March 26, 2015 to April 8, 2015. The season consisted of a total of 12 episodes. 'Overview' Look out, world. She's coming. DeviousPeep, more powerful than ever before, has left Storywik with the intention of taking over the world and enslaving all the mortals therein, all to avenge her ancestors as well as give meaning to her life's work, formerly debunked by the only person she ever truly loved. But this isn't the end of Silvia; she lives on through Joanna's psyche, tainting her thoughts – but Peep ignores her as best she can in the pursuit of enthralling an entire continent with Missy's handy little love spell and freeing an army of terrifying Mantizoids so that she may instil order within her new dominion, all with the bumbling, stumbling DavidTennantismyAngel – or, Selena Tice – by her side. Meanwhile, Primadonna Girl has unleashed hell in Storywik as, thanks to her third wish, the dead start rising from their graves and plunge the town into its own private apocalypse. They have to be contained fast, and so Storywik is once again sealed off from the rest of the world, splintering our group into two factions: Joe, Rena and Liz head out into the real world in order fight back against the looming threat that is Joanna, while Josh and Justine (along with the now master-less Dlrgirl75) remain by their Mayoral posts in an attempt to protect the town's citizens and put a stop to Prima's tyranny. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Jdg98 - Joseph Kahn/Jdg98 (12/12) *Reginafan2626 - Joshua King/Reginafan2626 (12/12) *Rena Charming - Renato Smith/Rena Charming (12/12) *Lady Junky - Justine King/Lady Junky (12/12) *ImmaGleek - Elizabeth Knight/ImmaGleek (12/12) *Dlrgirl75 - Rachel/Dlrgirl75 (12/12) *Primadonna Girl - Alison Queen/Primadonna Girl (12/12) *DavidTennantismyAngel - Selena Tice/DavidTennantismyAngel (12/12) *and DeviousPeep - Joanna Seer/DeviousPeep (12/12) 'Recurring Cast' *TV Aficionado - Tiago Smith/TV Aficionado (9/12) *Sannse - Keegan Glitter/Sannse (8/12) *Dr. Sonya - Brad Sonya/Dr. Sonya (7/12) *MissMayfair - Silvia Florence/MissMayfair (6/12) *DelfinoLivesOn - Mike Kahn (4/12) *DisneyMeerkats - DisneyMeerkats (4/12) *Divina Peep - Divina Peep (4/12)1 *Emma Cassidy Lover - Emma Seer/Emma Cassidy Lover (4/12) *Gabrielle4349 - Gabrielle Kahn (4/12) *Rockaboss - Rocky/Rockaboss (4/12) *Villain fan - Villain fan (4/12) *BelleLover - BelleLover (3/12) *James 1234 - Jack Divine/James 1234 (3/12) *MaryPierceLopez - MaryPierceLopez (3/12) *Rappy 4187 - Rappy 4187 (2/12) *RenaBOT - Ricardo Jones/RenaBOT (2/12) *Queso24 - Queso24 (1/12) *Trellar - Trellar (1/12) 1 ''Also featured in archive footage in 3.06, accounting for a 5th appearance. Episodes 'Out of Bounds' 'Happy Birthday, Ms. President' 'The Gypsy' 'Enjoy Your Stay!' 'Girl Power' 'The Pet' 'Papa Don't Preach' 'Devil's Spawn' 'Life's Blood' 'All Tumblr Breaks Loose' 'Another Time' 'Another Place' Trivia *For the third season, the central main characters were brought back with regular status, but the second season regular Jack Divine/James 1234 was dropped to recurring status. Additionally, former guest star Selena Tice/DavidTennantismyAngel was promoted to series regular. **This is the final season to feature Prima as a series regular; however, she's honorarily re-promoted for the show's finale, "Ultimate Fate". Gallery Gallery of photographic posters used to promote the season. Lady Junky Peasant.png Lady Junky & Sannse Switch.png ImmaGleek Witch.png DavidTennantismyAngel.png DavidTennantismyAngel Cloak.png DeviousPeep Dark.png Peep Sisters.png Sannse Peasant.png Category:Seasons Category:Season 3